Lies
by Link no Sou
Summary: Su vida era una mentira pre-fabricada con el único fin de expiar sus culpas...pero nunca imagino que en el proceso el sufriría tanto. Pero no sufre solo...y al final... -Yaoi 10051-
1. Mentira

Mentiras.  
>En ese momento, todo a su alrededor era eso, sus logros universitarios, su manera de vivir, su manera de pensar, su vida entera era una maldita mentira que él mismo había fabricado para purgar sus pecados.<p>

Estaba bien. El no merecía ser feliz… ¿No es así?

Después de todo era él quien había viajado deliberadamente en el tiempo para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas, y había sido él quien había cambiado cada mundo de una u otra forma. El monstruo era él, no Byakuran…

Byakuran, vaya que ese nombre le dolía ahora. Era casi gracioso, hacía unas cuantas horas ambos estaban en la entrada de la escuela riendo y siendo felices…o al menos él lo estaba siendo…porque no había forma en que Byakuran le quisiera… ¿Verdad?

Todo era una mentira.  
>Todo era un engaño de él hacía el mundo y hacía él mismo.<br>Los días que él considero los más felices de su vida ahora eran nada.  
>Una vaga ilusión de que era amado de la misma forma en la que amaba.<p>

Que tonto había sido al creer en esas cosas tan estúpidas. Estaba claro, Byakuran le mantenía cerca debido a que él era una fuente de poder y de tecnología debido a su estudio y conocimiento de mundos paralelos que el italiano sabía que poseía. Por eso había llegado animadamente aquel día…  
>Lo recordaba, el primer día que le vio sin saber quién era ni que había hecho. Recordaba cómo habían chocado de la nada y el solo le preguntaba si estaba bien…como al final eran estudiantes de la misma clase y como habían terminado sentados uno junto al otro.<p>

Los días más bellos de Shoichi empezaron en ese momento.

Si bien, estaba claro que Byakuran era querido, quizás demasiado…las chicas lo amaban y los chicos le respetaban, podía tener todo lo que quisiera, podía conseguir una buena novia o incluso amigos que estuvieran en una clase superior, quizás hijos de empresarios importantes.

Pero había escogido estar casi las 24 horas del día con él. Con un nerd cualquiera que no hacía otra cosa más que regañarle debido a lo que él consideraba una _falta de interés _en el estudio…vaya que estaba equivocado, pero en esos momentos no tenía la menor idea, el solo estrechaba esa amistad, esa amistad que valoraba más que nada.  
>Quizás no eran muchas veces, pero casi siempre había momentos en los que agradecía a Dios, si es que lo hay, por haberle permitido conocer a tal persona…<p>

Si, era hartante, era molesto incluso…demasiado alegre y despreocupado, pareciendo no tomar enserio la vida pero sin embargo, tomándola más enserio de lo que parecía denotar, al menos hasta el punto de saber que quería amar a alguien…y esa fue la primera vez que Shoichi se sintió herido…

_"Byakuran-san deberías de tomar más enserio la vida." Comentaba el joven pelirrojo mientras observaba a su compañero de clases tomando su jugo con un interés exagerado y casi infantil._

_"¿Hmm?" Fue toda la respuesta del albino, no parecía tener la más mínima intención de alejarse de su bebida. Shoichi solo sonrió un momento y al instante mostro una mueca de disgusto._

_"¡Debes tomar más enserio la vida! ¿Qué acaso no quieres nada para el futuro?" El otro parecía pensar seriamente sus palabras y de la nada estaba sonriéndole tan dulcemente como siempre solía hacer._

_"Quiero estar con la persona que me hace sentir vivo…" Comento tranquila y alegremente como todo lo que siempre decía, Shoichi parecía no comprender… "Ara, ¿Sho-chan no me ha entendido?" Se reía._

_"B-Byakuran-san…simplemente…me has sorprendido, no esperaba que fueras un romántico." En realidad no terminaba de entender a que venía aquella respuesta…y en su pecho algo dolía, lo había dicho como si ya supiera quién era esa persona…era extraño, pero doloroso saberlo._

_"Sho-chan aún no sabe mucho de mi~" Canturreo solo logrando hacer sentir un poco peor al pobre pelirrojo quien, sin embargo, le miraba tranquilamente. "No es que sea un romántico o un cursi…es que mis deseos son más simples y divertidos~" Volvía a canturrear mientras tomaba un malvavisco de una bolsa que traía con él._

_"Si…entiendo." No podía evitar sonar cansado, pese a que él era quien había comenzado la plática ahora solo quería terminarla, por causas desconocidas para él. "Sin embargo yo hablaba de tu futuro en cuanto a la vida lab—" No pudo terminar pues Byakuran estaba viéndole con una sonrisa que no había visto antes._

_"La siguiente clase esta por empezar~" Fue todo lo que él otro dijo antes de levantarse y tomar a Shoichi del brazo. "Apresurémonos Sho-chan." Y la plática termino con un pelirrojo confundido y algo desconcertado._

Después de eso no podía si no atesorar con mayor razón los momentos que habían compartido juntos y que seguían compartiendo, comenzando a sentir celos de cada nuevo amigo o amiga que Byakuran parecía obtener…pero él no lo notaba, él simplemente continuaba a lado de Byakuran disfrutando de las risas y los juegos que solían tener.

Es bastante irónico…

Si hace unas horas le hubieran preguntado cuales han sido los momentos más felices de su vida, habría contestado que no había momento más feliz que su último cumpleaños…

Vaya que ese día sería un día inolvidable, tanto antes como ahora…quizás ahora más que antes y por razones totalmente diferentes, pero todo se resumía en simples acciones de su _mejor amigo_ que le había preparado una sorpresa…  
>Para empezar, era diciembre y estaban de vacaciones, había decidido no regresar a Japón debido a que le parecía un buen momento para estudiar un poco más su juego que estaba desarrollando con Byakuran, <em>CHOICE <em>además de así podría pasar más tiempo a lado de este…claro que no era algo que diría de viva voz nunca, o al menos así lo creía.

Pero ese día, despertó con un olor a rosas cerca de su rostro, abrió los ojos y observo frente a él un ramo lleno de estas y conforme alzaba la vista comenzaba a distinguir a un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos purpura, Byakuran le había llevado rosas…y lo había despertado con el aroma, al parecer. Y ese había sido solo el inicio de su cumpleaños _perfecto_pues Byakuran le llevo casi a un tour por la ciudad.

Un día entero juntos, sin nadie más que pudiera molestarles.  
>Un día donde Byakuran solo preguntaba <em>"¿Qué deseas Sho-chan?"<em> y cada cosa que pedía le era dada…aunque no le gusto aprovecharse de esa forma, por ello solo pedía cosas pequeñas o que no fueran caras puesto que Byakuran no parecía estar contento hasta escuchar una petición.  
>Un día…donde mientras el sol se ocultaba, ellos estaban en un parque observando a los niños correr…hasta que no quedo ningún niño cerca y estaba prácticamente todo oscuro…<br>Un momento, donde Shoichi se levantaba dispuesto a encaminarse a los dormitorios de la escuela.  
>Un segundo, donde Byakuran le tomo la mano y le sonrió de la misma forma que siempre solía hacerlo.<br>Y un beso en su mano mientras le mostraba una cajita redonda de color blanco, le miraban con total dulzura y unas palabras le hicieron dejar salir lágrimas de sus ojos al caer en cuenta que _la persona que le hacía sentir vivo_ era él mismo.  
>Una noche donde ambos terminaron en el cuarto de Byakuran, envueltos entre las cobijas y con la ropa que traían puesta ahora regada en el piso…<p>

Si, ese había sido el día más feliz de su vida, donde Byakuran le había dicho lo que más anhelo escuchar, le dijo que le gustaba… que le amaba y que deseaba que estuviera a su lado para siempre…

Shoichi correspondía, Shoichi sonreía y le correspondía…a partir de ese momento, cada día era felicidad…en su mente estaba la idea de terminar la Universidad junto a Byakuran, este mismo le había dicho que deseaba ir a Japón a conocer a su familia y pedirles que le permitieran llevárselo a Italia…aunque Shoichi tenía sus dudas respecto a eso, después, estaba el hecho de vivir juntos…el hecho de llevar una vida lado a lado y cada uno haciendo algo para salir adelante.

En realidad el tampoco había pensado mucho en su futuro, pues consideraba que siempre recibiría instrucciones de que hacer o como moverse. Al conocer a Byakuran incuso temía que las instrucciones le pidieran alejarse de él…pero las instrucciones nunca llegaron, por ello ahora era cuando más libre se sentía y hacía lo que quería en verdad, tenía alguien por quien hacerlo y tenía una razón para hacerlo. Era como si de la nada toda su vida hubiera tomado un enorme sentido, una razón de ser y de hacer…y un tiempo creyó firmemente que las instrucciones habían sido para topar con este hombre…con su felicidad.

Vaya que tenía razón.

Las instrucciones habían sido dadas para ver a aquel hombre…pero no por su felicidad, debía de destruirle.

Tenía que deshacerse de la única persona que le había hecho feliz en el mundo, tenía que desaparecer a la única persona en toda la tierra que se había fijado en él…en un nerd sin gracia alguna.

¿Acaso no era cruel? Encima de todo…no podía saber si las palabras de Byakuran habían sido ciertas, no sabía si los juramentos de amor y las dulces palabras de verdad habían estado ahí…todo ahora era una ilusión…desde el momento en que aquel dolor de cabeza había comenzado, cuando cayó al suelo y las imágenes llegaron a su mente sin control alguno, todo era recordado de golpe y sin tiempo de asimilarlo…

Incluso tuvo que ir a su dormitorio a descansar…a llorar, a sostener con fuerza su cabeza mientras gritaba que todo era una mentira, que nada tenía que haber pasado, que no quería saber esos futuros…no quería ver lo que Byakuran había hecho, no quería saber nada, el solo quería de vuelta su alegría, su felicidad y sus sueños que ahora solo eran como dagas enterrándose en lo más profundo de su mente.

Todos los recuerdos se mezclaban, su mente no podría con tanto, no entendía la verdad y la ilusión…no comprendía que era todo aquello…y no pudo parar de llorar en toda la noche, nadie lo fue a buscar, ni siquiera Byakuran y eso fue lo que más le dolía.

Y al final, cuando su dolor de cabeza cesó, solo observo su laptop y al abrirla pudo ver una gran cantidad de mensajes de Byakuran…su nombre…llenando su pantalla por completo…

Acercó su mano y acaricio cada letra de ese nombre mientras pensaba…

_Está bien…estoy haciendo lo correcto.  
>Vamos Shoichi… ¿Cuánta gente ha sufrido por tu culpa?<br>Está bien…tú no puedes quejarte…es tu culpa.  
>Es tu culpa…que tanta gente sufra en tantos mundos.<br>¿Y así quieres ser feliz? No seas tan egoísta…es un castigo justo…  
><em>

Se quedo quieto un momento mientras veía que solo había un mundo libre de la conquista de Byakuran, y era ese, su mundo…donde le había conocido por completo…

-_No quiero amarte…_- Murmuró –_Porque esto no es real…no quiero vivir en este sueño, por favor…dime, díganme la verdad_- Y entonces observó la caja que Byakuran le había entregado, la tomo y la abrió, observando que en la tapa había texto…

Miserable.  
>Culpable.<br>Idiota.  
>Mentiroso.<p>

Había un sinfín de adjetivos que le describían en ese instante, él tenía frente suyo una felicidad creada por mentiras, y a su vez su único camino a seguir eran más y más mentiras… ¿Qué vida era esa?

Era la vida de un idiota como él.

Y sin más, tomo sus anteojos, comenzó a trabajar en su laptop ignorando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, con un porte serio y casi indiferente…

_Los sentimientos no son necesarios…solo estorban.  
><em>  
>Debía de contactar con aquellos necesarios para la destrucción de Byakuran, debía de contactar con la familia Vongola, con el décimo Vongola…y en su cabeza comenzaban a formarse miles de planes mientras sus ojos no dejaban de ver el texto en la computadora.<p>

No durmió toda la noche planeando lo que haría, no durmió hasta que cuerpo se cansó…no durmió hasta que vio frente a él su plan y comenzó a respaldar lo necesario en un disco especial…y vio un archivo, una carpeta llamada _CHOICE_…

La abrió y observo la programación…aquel programa donde ambos habían invertido tanto, Byakuran y él mismo…se tomo el pecho y con voz monótona susurro –_Me duele el corazón…_- y después de ello observo su celular.

"_No me has respondido los mensajes.  
>Espero que estés bien…<br>No quisiera que Sho-chan me dejara~  
>…No quiero que te vayas de mi lado…<em>

_No podré comer malvaviscos en paz hasta saberte bien._

_Daisuki da yo~ Sho-chan…más te vale seguir vivo"_

-_…Perdón…-_ Fue lo último que se escucho en aquella habitación.

* * *

><p>Muy bien...me costo mi trabajo hacer esto y nació ante un momento de inspiración de Monochro Act de Hatsune Miku.<br>Espero que les haya gustado mucho este fic, no es lo mejor que he logrado hacer, sé que puedo hacer un fic mucho mejor de esta pareja...y en realidad lo tengo en mente y en camino pero creo que me paso de cruel, no sé si con Shoichi o con Byakuran. Hahahahaha...espero que les guste y me dejen review que me hacen sentirme animada a escribir más...y no me importa que esta pareja ya no este en el manga... -Llora- yo escribiré de ellos.

En fin...eso.


	2. ¿Verdad?

Hey, hoy día tuve una duda…  
>¿Cómo es…caminar tomados de las manos?<br>¿Cómo es…sonreír y ver tu verdadera sonrisa?  
>¿Cómo es…ser feliz, junto a una persona?<p>

Realmente pensaba que lo sabía…  
>En las tardes después de las clases corría a tomar tu mano y mientras tu te enfadabas, yo solo reía y después me sonreías…diciendo que si no tenias más opción irías así conmigo.<br>Caminábamos juntos a la residencia, riendo…contando los hechos que habíamos vivido momentos atrás y después comenzábamos a jugar, tu decías que ya no eras un niño pero sin embargo lo hacías.

Había muchas cosas que no te agradaban de mi, había muchas cosas que me pedias que dejara de hacer y sin embargo al final ibas a mi lado y las aceptabas, me decías que también amabas eso de mi…

¿Era mentira también?

Es curioso, ¿Por qué yo me pregunto algo así?

No me gusta preocuparme, siempre he tenido la habilidad para divertirme con cualquier cosa…he tenido la inteligencia para poder ver sobre los demás y no permitir que el mundo _cruel_ llegase a tocar mi alma…mis preocupaciones más grandes siempre fueron el lograr la dominación de los mundos y comer malvaviscos…incluso podría decirse que tenía un poco de preocupación acerca de lo que haría después.

No es como si…fuera a importarme amar y ser amado de vuelta.

Pero también es curioso como llegaste a cambiar tantas cosas dentro de mí.

Cambiar…no, más bien, despertar.

Es como si todo un cumulo de emociones hubiera explotado en cuanto baje la guardia…al inicio, quería estar contigo porque parecías interesante, eras diferente y además eras quien me había otorgado este magnífico tablero de juego…lleno de tantas cosas que simplemente me hacían desear ver que más y qué más podía lograr hacer.

Pero a la vez…llego un momento en que mis reacciones dejaron de ser únicamente por eso…

Adicción…

A verte, a escucharte, a molestarte, a verte reír, a verte feliz, a verte enojado, verte cuando te sentías mal, verte apenado, observar como llegaban tus dolores de estomago, notar los leves cambios en tu manera de ser, verte…estar cerca de ti se volvió tan necesario para mí como el continuar con mis planes.

Y te quería en ellos.

Te quería conmigo.

Te quería a mi lado.

Y te dije que te amaba, ¿Acaso no fue sincero?

Comencé a estar a tu lado cada segundo… ¿Acaso mi sonrisa no era de felicidad?

Te di todo lo que desearas, comencé a buscar la manera de hacerte sentir bien, te dejaba ganar en _CHOICE_ porque sabía que así encontrarías los errores prontamente…pero a la vez era porque era tu juego…debías de ganar ¿No?

Entonces… ¿En qué momento tus sonrisas dejaron de brillar?

¿Ha sido culpa mía?

¿Es por lo que hago?

Tus ojos dejaron de mirarme como lo hacían…al grado que incluso he olvidado cual era tu verdadera sonrisa, cual era tu verdadera expresión de alegría y como te veías cuando me decías que me amabas sinceramente.

¿O acaso nunca fuiste sincero?

¿Acaso ninguno de los dos decía la verdad nunca?

¿Somos como un par de erizos lastimándose más entre más juntos tratan de estar?

Pero…

¿Si quiera hemos intentado estar juntos?

Son muchas dudas, y no es algo que me guste…  
>No debo dudar…si no, el juego dejara de ser divertido.<p>

No debo de cuestionarme estas cosas…porque entonces ya no es juego…

Pero…no puedo evitarlo…viendo en el monitor como estás hablando con él, como estas contándole tus verdaderos planes…como todo lo que estás haciendo es únicamente para deshacerte de mi existencia…

Es…curioso.

Es como si…algo se rompiera poco a poco.

Pero a la vez…es divertido… ¿No?

¡Eso es! No estás haciendo nada malo…oh, claro que no…tu, tu nunca serías capaz de hacer esto y mucho menos de dejar que yo lo supiera desde tanto antes…

Esto es un juego más, donde quien gane podrá tener al otro.

Si, esto es un juego donde solo estas engañándoles a ellos, donde al final volverás a mí…

Porque…solo es un juego más grande que los de la época escolar.  
>¿No es así?<p>

¡Sí! Porque estabas aburrido, porque tu trabajo está hecho y listo…ahora no sabes que hacer así que has comenzado a jugar…sabes que me gustan los juegos, sabes que me encantan las cosas divertidas.

¡Incluso tu actuación es perfecta!

Por un momento en verdad dude que no me quisieras…pero no es eso, simplemente es un juego…

Pero ni así te dejaré ganar…porque, si pierdo los otros pueden creer que estas de su lado y perderemos nuestro mundo perfecto.

Voy a ganar…y después volverás a mi lado y seguiremos riendo…seguirás sonriéndome y estando a mi lado para siempre…

Porque si Sho-chan se va…

_Ya no tendría caso seguir jugando…_

* * *

><p>-Sho-chan- Llamo el albino recibiendo un pequeño ruido por respuesta. -¿Que te hace feliz?-<p>

-… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Byakuran-san?- Apenas y lo volteo a ver, era muy raro que Byakuran le cuestionase acerca de cosas tan profundas como esas.

-Es una pequeña duda…yo por ejemplo, soy feliz cuando como malvaviscos y estoy con Sho-chan- Dijo sonriendo cual niño como si hubiera dicho algo muy normal.

-…- Estaba levemente sonrojado y solo volvió la mirada a la computadora. –Yo soy feliz siempre…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Byakuran-san esta a mi lado- Dijo casi en un hilo de voz, sintiendo al instante el peso del otro en su espalda. -¡Byakuran-san no…!- Tuvo que callar al sentir la boca ajena cubrir la suya mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo

-…Sho-chan esta rojo…- Comento con un tono infantil recibiendo un golpe de parte del otro. –Eso ha dolido- Dijo casi fingiendo, pues apenas y lo había tocado.

-¡Es culpa tuya por decir tales cosas Byakuran-san!- Grito mientras se sostenía el estomago y volvía la mirada a la pantalla.

Byakuran solo sonreía y regresaba a su asiento, escucho un ruido y alzo la mirada hacia la ventana, a través de ella vislumbro un ave volar y cantar, se recargo en el asiento tranquilamente sin percatarse que Shoichi le miraba.

-¿Quieres salir?-

-…Nop~-

-Parecías muy concentrado en la ventana…pensé que, querrías salir, no hay problema…puedo…- Y fue callado con una sonrisa proveniente del otro, una enorme sonrisa. –Byakuran-san…-

-Todo lo que quiero…esta aquí- Y señalo a Shoichi, el cual se sonrojo por completo y ladeo la mirada. –Como los malvaviscos~- Y el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada amenazante.

-En ese caso te dejaré a solas con ellos- Comento mientras se levantaba y guardaba sus cosas, se dirigía a la salida cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura, volteo y observo al otro abrazándole con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en él. -¿Qué pasa?-

-…Solo- Dijo quedamente. –Me dejas solo-

-…Sabes que no es así- Se da la vuelta y enreda su manos entre sus cabellos. –No será así nunca más- Y al instante recibió una sonrisa traviesa del otro y solo se sorprendió -¿Otra vez usando eso para que no me vaya?-

-Es fácil…porque amo a Sho-chan y tú me amas- Nuevamente, diciéndolo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Shoichi se sonrojo de una manera intensa, le miro unos segundos y después bajo la mirada hasta su pierna derecha…observando fijamente el brazalete Vongola que lo identificaba como prisionero y encima, como alguien que no tenía libertad de salir o hacer cualquier cosa sin supervisión. Miro de nuevo el rostro de Byakuran y se agacho a darle un beso rápido en los labios. Byakuran le miro confundido unos segundos después de aquello y Shoichi solo le sonrió.

-Sí, esa es la verdad…- Y le sonrió tranquilamente, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa dulce, una caricia en el rostro y un beso.

Esa era su vida ahora, y tenía que admitirlo, no le gustaba ver a Byakuran encerrado en esa habitación con pocas salidas supervisadas y con las ventanas recubiertas por barrotes cual cárcel…pero, de alguna manera…

-Soy feliz…estando con Sho-chan- Dijo Byakuran mientras comenzaba a llevar a Irie a la cama. – ¿Sho-chan es feliz _de verdad_?- El ojiverde solo mantuvo su mirada fija en el, sentía como le retiraban sus lentes y como sus cosas tocaban el suelo mientras su ropa empezaba a ser removida. Sonrió nuevamente mientras se abrazaba al cabello de Byakuran…

-Si…soy feliz-

Ya no había mentiras…

Y nunca más las habría…

* * *

><p>Bien, no tengo idea de...donde o como salió esto, yo estaba escribiendo el segundo capitulo de mi otro fic y de la nada esto llegó a mi mente, exploté mientras lo escribía porque, no me creo que Byakuran me haya quedado bien o que si quiera se acerque al Byakuran que debe de ser pero trate de tomar su lado serio, ese lado que nunca se ve pero que seguramente es su conciencia, mente, cerebro o como sea que sea...<p>

Agradezco que hayan leído, agradezco mucho que de verdad vinieran a perder su tiempo(?) aquí, ahora, sin más, me voy a seguir escribiendo más cosas de estos dos porque son mi fandom del momento y eso.

Dejen review o si no sentiré que no se me ama lo suficiente(?).


End file.
